1. Field
The following description relates to impedance matching control in a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power is energy that is transmitted from a power transmitting unit (PTU) to a power receiving unit (PRU) through magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system or a wireless power charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device wirelessly transmits power, and the target device wirelessly receives power. The source device may be referred to as a source or a PTU, and the target device may be referred to as a target or a PRU.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonant coupling occurs between the source resonator and the target resonator.